


Brother

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [5]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane might know that Nina and Frankie are a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Maura and Jane are at Maura's place.

"So...um, remember that time you and Frankie kissed."  
"What?" replies Maura  
"Nothing else happened did it?"  
"Jane why are you bringing that up now...no...and he kissed me."  
"So...no lingering feelings there." asks Jane  
"There was never any feelings, on my part anyway."

Jane looks at Maura.

"Ok."  
"Am I missing something?"  
"I think my brother is seeing someone...Nina."  
"Holiday?"

Jane nods.

"I had no idea he liked her, I had no idea she liked him."  
"I mean I could be wrong." replies Jane  
"And you wanted to know if I would have a problem with it."  
"Do you?"  
"Frankie is like a brother to me."  
"Or is that just something you say when the person you don't want to hurt is sitting right in front of you."  
"It's the truth."

"Ok, I believe you." replies Jane

"I'm glad he's moved on, unrequited love can be hard to get over."

"Speaking from experience." replies Jane

"Maybe."

 

Maura gets off the sofa.

 

"You want another beer?"

"Come on you know the answer to that."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Who wouldn't want you."

"You'd be surprised." replies Maura

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Maura told Jane Frankie kissed her (in this story) when it happened. Those two don't have any secrets, except one massive one.


End file.
